Southside Part 2
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: A somewhat of sequel to 'Weaving flames and oceans together…" This is a King x Hikaru. The married pair are experiencing obstacles that must be overcome.


**Southside **

**(Rated M)**

Hikaru is combing her fingers through her cerulean hair allowing her loose strands brush alongside the side of her temples. She is listening to 'Southside' by Lloyd featuring Ashanti.

**_Beep. Beep._**

The red light flashes recording the message on her answering machine.

"Hikaru, my baby's mama. Listen to me."

Hikaru snorts, shaking her head. A part of her didn't even want to listen to his unfaithful lies and his constant letdowns. "Yeah, right."

"I hope Akari is doing well." A pause. "I mean, I understand that you are upset with me, right now. I really messed up bad."

Hikaru hesitates her hand from picking up the receiver. A part of her wanted to yell at him for his irresponsibility. Another part wanted nothing more than to be held in his comforting sturdy arms. _Skin against skin._

"Hikaru, my baby's mama. I left some money in the mailbox for you to spend. I know that I am so irresponsible. I always let you down." A pause. "Somehow… Someday, I'll make all this up to you for all my mistakes." There is another long pause. "I promise you, Hikaru. I'm for real this time."

Click.

Her heirloom, Storm Aquario, glows a cyan glow. Hikaru walks over to pick up the cyan beyblade in her left palm. She holds her precious heirloom to her chest in a deep silent prayer.

"You're such a big moron…. Sometimes." Hikaru said, rhetorically. "Why can't you just say the way you really feel?" A pause.

Hikaru opens the front door to check the mailbox to find the money rolled up in an elastic band. Her body shivers – underneath her red silk housecoat - to the chilling midnight autumn air that softly caressed her bodily frame.

'I miss you' by Aaliya starts playing on her iPhone6 stereo.

**Hopefulness.**

A hinted sign of 'hope' sparkles from within her deep lilac eyes, as she turns her head downwards. She briefly gasps, to see an ebony jacket figure leaving underneath the streetlights.

**Hesitation.**

Hesitation overflows from within herself. Her heart skips a beat.

He is so close, yet, so out of reach. Maybe, she could catch up to him. Should she show her weakness to him? Should she - maybe or maybe not - run down the streetlight sidewalks to stop him from leaving her? Will he be willing enough to listen to her side of the story? Are they both being totally being foolish by playing this tug-of-war with each other?

**Disheartened.**

Hikaru takes a step back inside the warm dwelling just to close the door behind her. Her head held down low in silent regret and sorrow.

**Bump. Bump.**

Her forehead lightly bangs and presses against the front door. Some warm tears slide down the sides of her cheeks to splash onto the wooden floor. Her body slightly shivers.

**Suddenly.**

There is a red glow that starts to glow from within her daughter's bedroom.

Hikaru wipes her warm, salty tears from her puffy eyes. As she leans forward to sneak a peek into her daughter's bedroom. The nightlight shines a nice turquoise. A small smile corners her lips at the sight of her precious white-haired daughter that would be normally be a cerulean-haired young girl.

"Akari really did inherit her father's genes in the hair colouring changes." A pause. Hikaru frowns at what is clenched in her daughter's smallish girl hands. It is the red rotating beyblade known as Variares D.D. which her father left her with. "Oh, Akari."

A door creaks open.

Hikaru twirls around to see the navy-haired man standing before her at the front doorway. Her footsteps step backwards until her backside is against the wall.

Her heartbeat rhythm paces faster:

**Excitement. Engross. Fear. Anxiety.**

His cyan eyes scan Hikaru in her red silk housecoat, as she still is leaning against the wall. "My baby's mama," He pauses meeting her soft lilac eyes with his exhausted cyan ones. His eyelids casually blink. His tongue licks his dry lips to moisture them. "I want you." He said, huskily.

"King," Hikaru forces herself to swallow, before answering him further. "I thought you left me behind."

"I did leave." He shrugs his shoulders, casually. His eyelids closed.

A disheartened feeling sinks to her stomach.

"I couldn't walk that far." King admits more to himself than her. He casually walks up to her. His body over towers hers. "Hikaru," He whispers, combing her cerulean locks in between his forefinger.

King kneels down to press his lips against her budding stomach. He heard her release a sudden gasp. His palms are firmly cupping her hips within his grasp. "I'm such a moron." He told her lifting his head up to look up at her.

Hikaru softly giggles to herself at how sincere King looked up to her. All she really wants - right now - is to be wrapped in his arms. Her nonverbal gesture cues guide him to his feet. Her fingertips trace all over his ebony jacket – feeling his covered upper and lower semi-muscular abdomen - and slowly unzips his ebony jacket.

Before slipping off his jacket, King grasps her fingers in between his right palm. His lips kiss her backhand, tenderly. His eyes meet hers once again. "Hikaru, you're 2-months pregnant with 'our' unborn child. We should wait for this intimacy at a later date."

"I know, King." Hikaru said, leaning her head down on his upper abdomen. Her arms wrap around his slender waist. "I'm just being so selfish for wanting to be with you, right now."

"After 'our' second child is born. I'll give you this intimacy that I long for as well." King said, wrapping his arms around her in a protective and secure embrace.

"I miss you." His voice whispers, softly.

Hikaru felt her heart melt at his sincere words. "I mi-" A pair of lips press against hers in a heartfelt kiss. She could see his eyelids closed. And soon after, she follows suit in closing her eyelids. His tongue enters into the interior of her mouth just to touch hers.

King trails his fingertips upward and downward to explore all of her alluring bodily frame. His bodily frame presses closer against her warmth. He heard her release a discomforting groan as his body is pressing her body against the wall. King pulls away from their shared kiss. His forehead leans against hers. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"It's okay, King." Hikaru wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer in for another kiss.

King pulls back from this sudden desperate kiss that Hikaru showed. He could see the disappointment in the depth of her soft lilac eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said, feeling embarrassed of her actions.

King grabs hold of her left hand in his. He walks to the empty, dark bedroom down the long, narrow hallway.

"King,"

The bedroom door closes behind them. Silence is shared between them.

"This is 'our' sanctuary." A pair of arms wraps around Hikaru's shoulders and pulls her into a heartfelt embrace. "Hikaru, there is not a single woman that makes me weak-kneed like you do."

"King," Hikaru whispers, combing her fingers through his silvery hair in a soothing gesture. "I've missed you."

King grasps her hand in his and lightly presses her knuckles to his lips to softly kiss them. His deep cyan revealed a hinted sparkle. This hinted glitter to his intense gaze expresses the nonverbal gesture of just how much completeness that she made him feels, right now.

Hikaru understood that sparkle within her husband's gaze; it meant that she is his wife and the mother of his daughter as well as their unborn child that develops within the security of her womb. Hikaru allows King to raise her hand to rest on his chest to feel the pulse of his heartbeat.

_Ekosi:_

**AN:**_ I re-did this one-shot because the first version became way too M-rated lemony for my writing style. This one is more of a slight fluffy. Sometimes marriage reaches these life obstacles that challenge the relationship. It is the somewhat sequel to 'Weaving the Flames and Oceans together.'_


End file.
